Oliver
The Six River Freedoms * Say What You Will, I Live Free * Oathbreakers Die * Walk Any Road, Float Any River * Courts Are For Kings * Slavery is an Abomination * You Have What You Hold History 'What are hardships to a man who refuses to stop smiling?' Oliver was born to a small nomadic 'tribe' consisting of eleven families somewhere in the vast forest that is our young world. The spot he was born exactly is a pointless fact to remember, one's story isn't ever remembered with how it is started. Rather, it is remembered on how it ended. A belief that is held strongly among the River Folk who have strayed themselves far from the budding civilization Corovon outside of rare instances. These rare instances would often end with these city folk being sent back down the river where they belonged, sometimes in one piece. Naked and shivering as they were robbed of every penny. Other times, not so whole. Bloated and pale with different insects calling them home as they went back to the neutral city. The boy Oliver was born to two influential people within their little sphere of influence. Eliza and Oliver Kaiser, their Butcher and Shaman respectively. Two remarkably human people gave birth to something not so human, coming out of the womb with a full head of white fur, two slick feline ears sticking out of his head. A surprise, and not a very welcome one either. Eliza wasn't always part of their little tribe, she was once a proper city living girl. 'Taken in ' by the family at a fairly young marriable age, her bloodline barely connected to a bloodline of paladins who served the wild. But none of that was taken into consideration during her trial. She was thought to be unfaithful, plots of her meeting with some wild beast in the wild or worshipping the mother of monsters were imagined among the heads of the collected families. Soon, these mere theories became facts that everyone believed wholeheartedly before long. They had their verdict and their punishment lined up, but they still had a problem. The boy Oliver, he was born and he was alive and no matter how he came to be family was family. There had been no children in the tribe in over a decade and they needed the young blood. They needed the mother alive, so they severed her legs and removed her tongue. She was continued to force to live until Oliver budded into a child. It takes a village to raise a child, everyone did their part for the most part excluding Oliver's father who looked at him with disdain. A reminder of his wife's disloyalty and a mockery of all he had to go through to make her his. Oliver Kaiser Senior would die early in the boy's life due to natural occurrences; he was mauled by a dire wolf. But by this point, Oliver was 5 and the two were nearly strangers, he had no sorrow for his father's death and neither did the rest of the family. If anything, Oliver was happy to have one less person who hated him. Without his father, he was almost surrounded by nothing but friendly faces, almost. Maintenance of his paraplegic and mute mother had fallen onto him. Since the incident, Eliza had fallen into a near-catatonic state and was treated mostly like a plant by the tribe. One they may soon need to prune. Appearance Most of the people in Oliver's life know him as a man of a fair height and a somewhat square frame. He wears a confident and somewhat cocky grin on his lips that some of his closer friends could swear he was born with. Atop his head is a short mop of white hair, topped off with a pair of cat like ears. Oliver attributes it to his family line having some sort of angelic influence on his bloodline. Personality Describe your character's personality. Friends List your friends; perhaps why they're friends? Enemies List enemies! Maybe why they're enemies? Aspirations What goals do you have? Category:Player Characters